Activity Coordinator
What is the importance of the position? *Activities are required to help members socialize more with each other, become closer brothers and sisters, and also to serve the Lord together. *Make members know each other better. What did you do for this position? *In fellowship activity: prepare activities for the group to break the ice between new comers, have a bit of fun, and introduce members to the topic of the day. **Come up with an activity by fellowship time so the game can be played at the beginning of the fellowship **Prepare for the material needed *Outside fellowship (campus) activity or non-game activity: plan and carry out activities outside of fellowship that might serve to strengthen friendships and serve God. **Beginning of term event, end of term dinner, games night, evangelical event, praise and worship night, potluck, corn maze, swimming, and playing badminton **Ask people to reserve if they are coming, arrange rides if needed, and make reservation if needed What is the essential characteristic to serve in this position? *Be enthusiastic *Able to think of alternatives on your feet. There may be things that suddenly pop up, and you need to come out with alternatives and make decisions in a short among of time. For example, one of the drivers may not be able to come for the events or leaders who are preparing something cannot come. *Some degree of public speaking skills *Able to laugh and have fun. How did you prepare for the responsibilities? *Searching internet resources for as many ice-breaking games as possible, then choose one that is appropriate to present *Check university website and student life services to see if there are university events we can attend together *Ask around to see what members would be interested in doing *Check out information to prepare for the event (e.g., location, operation hours, restaurants, etc) Who did you need to collaborate with? *GM: depending on the event, activity coordinator may need to work with GM to ensure that the room booking and equipment booking are done *Chair/co-workers: ensure that the events are meaningful for everyone and everyone is on the same page *Actually everyone! Get people coming out to social or participant in activities. Anything else you would like to say! *Some challenging part of being an activity coordinator is that trying to come up with a good/fun game is not always easy and it is sometimes difficult to organize activities everyone will love and have time to participant. *I enjoyed helping out with events and see people having fun *Different events serve different functions. They may help us to know each other more, connect through prayer and sharing, just let us to relax, have a chance to assist people outside of our fellowship. We may have a lot of social events, and they are all good. However, we should always remind ourselves the goal of the events and balance out between the programs in MCCF. *You need to have a clear vision of what the event is for, and always always always do not be discouraged by the number of attendance! People tend to be more busy and less willing to come out during midterm period so plan the activities that best fit the situation (e.g. time people have). Extra Resources Ice breaking games sites: *Training Activities Archives *Fun Games (kids) *Group Activities, Games, Exercises *教會細胞小組 - 破冰遊戲交流誌 *各種style破冰遊戲 Contributors *Yushi Hu: h.yushi@gmail.com *Heather Wang: heather5wang@gmail.com *LiChen: l351116469@live.cn *Betty Chang: lala.betty@gmail.com *Sharon Liang: sharonnliang@gmail.com